


Seriously, Louis?

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Younger Harry, not by much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny catches Harry and Louis. Three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, Louis?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Top or Bottom? fic It happens in the second chapter, Before Louis and Harry kiss in school.   
> It's kinda short.  
> Hope you enjoy xx

The Living Room:  

“So, where are you going?” Zayn asks Harry, just as he’s about to get into his car. Harry sighs because he knows Zayn won’t believe him. His friend is stubborn enough to not accept Harry’s answers when he says he’s with Louis Tomlinson, son of their teacher Jonny. Harry leans on the car door, thinking that maybe Zayn’ll believe him this once.

   “To Louis’,” Harry says hesitantly.

   “Come on, dude. When are you going to tell me the truth?”

   Harry dispels an exasperated breath, banging his head against the car. “Why won’t you believe me?” Zayn huffs and shoves his books into his bag. He hefts it over his shoulder and gives Harry a look.

   “Because he’s _Jonny’s_ son and you know he wouldn’t let anybody near the kid, he’s totally gorgeous, he’s older, he’s got a car that doesn’t look like it’s just been stolen from the dump,” Zayn rants and Harry tries not to take the comment about his car to heart as he pets the rusty surface of it. “And what makes you think he’d go for you?”

   _Because I’ve fucked him more than once,_ Harry thinks smugly. He rolls his eyes and, tossing a balled-up piece of paper at Zayn’s chest, he ducks into his car, ready to speed off towards Louis.

   “I’m done talking about this! See you on Monday,” he shouts and revs the engine. Zayn flips him off and Harry laughs.

 

“Uh, Harry,” Louis moans, hands curled into fists in Harry’s hair. The two are rocking against one another, panting into each other’s mouth. They are on the sofa in the living room, their movie long forgotten. Harry kisses down his neck, sucking bruises into his skin and teasing him. Louis ruts helplessly as Harry grinds down, but when Louis reaches to unbutton his jeans, Harry pulls away and smirks.

   “Just do something. Fucking anything,” Louis begs, arching into him. Harry just chuckles and bites down on his collarbones. In response, Louis snarls and grabs Harry’s hand, bringing it down to his crotch. “Touch me.”

   With a devilish grin on his face, Harry mashes his hand down, pressing it against his hardened cock hidden beneath his sweats. Louis moans loudly and bucks. Just for the purpose of teasing, Harry inches the boy’s sweats down very slowly. He sees the swollen tip of Louis’ cock peeking out above his boxers and Harry traces a finger across the slit.  

   “Come on, come on, come on,” Louis mumbles quietly and Harry rolls his eyes.

   “You’re so goddamn impatient,” Harry mutters and licks over the tip. Louis gasps and clenches the arm of the couch behind his head. Harry mouths over the thick outline of him through the thin material of his boxers and Louis’ breaths become labored.

   “What the hell?” a deep voice bellows and Harry looks up. He immediately flies back from Louis while the other boy tucks himself back inside his sweats hurriedly. Jonny comes up behind Louis and blinks disbelievingly at the curly-haired boy with disgruntled clothes. “Harry?”

   “Uhm, hey, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry says uncertainly, waving at his teacher sheepishly. Jonny sighs heavily and clamps a hand down on Louis’ shoulder.

   “I thought I told you to stay away from my students. I knew this would happen. I’ve told you, I want no awkwardness with my class. Now, you’ve gone and slept with one of them.”

   Louis rolls his eyes dramatically. “How could you possibly know we’ve slept together? Maybe this would’ve been our first time.”   
   Jonny snorts. “Bullshit. The neighbors saw you yesterday on the porch. Mrs. Hemmings said she cut through her favorite rose bush because she got distracted.”       

   “Well, I hope she enjoyed the show,” Louis says sassily. Harry squeezes his lips together so he won’t laugh. Jonny fumes at him, throwing his arm out to point to the hallway.

   “Get out,” he orders. Louis frowns, about to protest, but Jonny gives Harry a look that makes him cower and grab his jacket. Louis grunts, shoving Jonny’s hand off his shoulder and walking with Harry to the door. He reaches up on his tippy toes and, ignoring his father, kisses Harry right on the lips.

   Jonny curses in the background.

***

Kitchen:  

“Is your dad home?” Harry asks as he tiptoes around the kitchen island. Louis barks out a laugh.

   “Nah, and even if he is, he barely looks me in the eye. At least after what he saw us do, it’s been kinda awkward. When my mum found out, she just laughed. It was pretty funny.”

   Harry smiles, steps up behind Louis and wraps his arms around his waist. Louis sighs contentedly and relaxes, buttering his toast and pouring milk into his tea. He lets his neck fall back onto Harry’s shoulder while it is attacked with nibbles, bites and kisses. His hand comes up to hold Harry’s curls, twisting them around his fingers.

   Pushing the plates, butter knives and jam jars to the very far side of the counter, Harry spins Louis around and lifts him up onto the surface. Louis huffs and winds his arms around Harry’s neck. He is purses his lips.        

   “If my dad walks in-”

   “I’ll run like hell,” Harry finishes and Louis laughs, nipping at his jaw. He fists his hands into Harry’s t-shirt, dragging him closer to his body and licking over his collarbones. Harry moans and cups Louis’ cheeks, bringing him in for a kiss. Their lips mold and mesh together. Louis licks determinedly into Harry’s mouth and flicks it behind his teeth. Harry sucks on his tongue and he moans, clutching the shirt tighter.

   While continuing to push their lips together, Harry unbuckles Louis’ belt, undoing the button and unzipping his jeans. He draws his cock out, thumbing over the tip. He bends down and places soft kisses and kitten licks over the head. Louis grunts and softly touches the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry takes the tip in his mouth, suckles on it and then, sinks down along the length of it. Louis makes a gurgled noise and bucks his hips.

   Just about when Harry is ready to take him all the way in deep, someone clears their throat loudly.

   At first he’s confused, thinking it was Louis, but the mystery person does the same thing again and Harry pulls off. He sees Jonny standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Harry stares open-mouthed and he blushes.

   “That is the second time I’ve seen you treat my son like a lollipop, Mr. Styles. It is not an appreciated sight.”

   While Harry sputters helplessly, Louis sighs, calmly tucking himself into his jeans as best as he can and hopping down from the counter. Harry shifts on his feet and his skin is red from his forehead down to his neck. Louis threads his fingers through Harry’s and pecks his cheek.

   “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Louis murmurs and Jonny crosses his arms sternly. Harry ducks his chin after squeezing Louis’ hand and walks out.

***

Pool:

“Harder,” Louis mumbles against his neck. His arse cheeks are slapping the hard tiles of the pool side. With Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up, Louis is pounded into in the cool pool water. His head is thrown back in pleasure; Harry is stretching him so good. He loves the feel of Harry like this; desperate, aggressive and incredibly horny.

   The waves caused by their motions rush around their bodies. Louis rests his arms along the edge of the pool, stretching his torso out. Pinning him to the pool wall, Harry bends over to suck on his nipple. Louis arches his back, reveling in the feel of Harry’s hot mouth on him.

   “God, yes,” he mutters. Harry moans into his skin and pistons his hips faster, slamming into Louis over and over. He sucks on the water droplets that are running down his neck and the boy moans.

   “You look so fucking good like this,” Harry brushes his lips against his neck. He lifts Louis’ hips higher and shoves in in a different angle. He grins wickedly when Louis cries out. His face is smug as he sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin just under Louis’ ear. “Found it.”

   “You bastard, just fuck me,” Louis tugs harshly on Harry’s hair. Harry smirks victoriously as he watches Louis fall apart completely in his embrace as he relentlessly pounds into that sweet spot that he knows drives him insane. Louis clenches so tightly around Harry’s cock and Harry pushes faster and sloppier.

   “Shit,” Harry whispers roughly in Louis’ ear. “Fuck, Lou.” Harry releases deep inside Louis and he sighs in relief, sinking down into the water and holding Louis to him tightly.

   “Oh, for God’s sake,” Jonny’s voice rumbles from the edge of the pool. Louis gasps out, covering Harry’s body with his own. “Can’t you just keep it in your pants for five minutes? Louis, you have your own room to do this stuff in. I suggest you use it.”

   Harry’s face burns and he hides it in the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis giggles, rubbing Harry’s earlobe gently and affectionately. Jonny makes his way back into the house, shaking his head.

   “By the way, you’re cleaning the pool. I’m not going to pay for Paco’s therapy lessons,” he shouts.                 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
